Lord Sacrys
by Kate DeVeer
Summary: When Camelot holds a gathering for Lords, Arthur is asked to give up Merlin as his servant for the ten day festivities. Arthur begins to notice something distinctly wrong with the servant and he begins to investigate. Some violence and mentions of torture.


Season 2 Episode 11.5

* * *

Merlin was acting strangely. Well, Merlin had always acted a little strange, from the first day that Arthur had met him, however, for the past few days the boy had gone from happy, loud, clumsy and irritating to quiet, withdrawn and even a bit skittish. He barely even talked to Arthur anymore let alone insulted him. He barely talked to anyone.

Despite Arthur's calm exterior, this change in Merlin bothered him.

"Gaius!" Arthur called down the hall seeing the retreating figure of the old man. The physician turned and bowed lightly at seeing the prince.

"What can I do for you, sire?" the man asked as Arthur jogged up to meet him.

"I was wondering if you'd seen Merlin around," Arthur stated. There was something in Gaius' eyes that told Arthur that his worry over the boy was not unfounded.

"I haven't seen him in a while, sire," Gaius answered. "He gets up early and gets to bed late. I haven't had a chance to talk to him, not since he started attending toLord Sacrys." Arthur felt a small amount of irritation at the noble's name. The man had arrived six days ago from the northern lands of Camelot for a sort of conference the King was holding. The man hadn't come alone, he'd brought a 'trusted advisor,' but Lord Sacrys had not the sense to bring his own attending servant as well. Uther suggested, as a notion of trust and good will, that Arthur lend Merlin to attend him while he was here. Arthur had originally refused but Uther had given him very little choice.

Arthur had heard a rumor or two, nothing proven or substantiated of course. However, there was talk, just talk mind you, that Lord Sacrys wasn't the kindest to those who attended him. Merlin had gotten a good warning from Arthur as a friend to keep his head down.

"_I tried Merlin, but my father refused," _Arthur remembered telling his manservant. _"It's just for nine or so days then the man's gone."_

"_I'm your servant Arthur, not this noble's," _Merlin had answered. The boy's irritation at this turn of events was easily mirrored and surpassed by Arthurs own.

"_You know my father," _was all Arthur had to say to get Merlin to understand. The boy had sighed. _"Merlin…" _he looked up; there was something in his eyes that made Arthur nervous.

"_What?" _

"_Just keep your head down around him," _Arthur had advised. _"He's not the most forgiving of men." _ At that Merlin had smiled, abet a little stupidly.

"_Well, then I know exactly what to expect," _at that Arthur had cuffed Merlin on the head and shooed him off to meet his new master-for-the-week.

Now, Merlin was anything but himself and Arthur was beginning to wonder if there was truth to the rumours about Lord Sacrys.

"Hey Merlin!" Arthur called loudly seeing the boy at the end of the hall. Merlin jumped a little at the sound of Arthur's voice but waited for him to catch up. "Where have you been?" Arthur demanded.

"Attending," Merlin answered. He looked nervous. "Lord Sacrys wanted me back as soon as possible…" Merlin started. He edged away a little.

"Wait a moment," Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm. Instantly he regretted it. Merlin's face contorted in pain and the boy all but lost consciousness. He paled almost instantly. Arthur let go immediately. "Are you alright? Merlin…"

"I'm fine," Merlin retorted angrily. "Don't you have something important to do, like I don't know, bullying the kitchen staff or yelling at your knights that they're not doing good enough, or how about you go yell at your replacement servant!" Arthur was taken back. Yeah, Merlin insulted him and was clumsy and irritating, but he had never reacted this way to anyone, not even Arthur.

"Merlin, you can't talk to me that way," Arthur stated. It brought back the memory of when the two boys had first met, "and no, I don't have anything else to do right now. I'm free as a bean!"

"Well, I do have more important things to do," he bit back. The anger in his face nearly drove Arthur to anger himself, but the prince noticed something in the boy's eyes.

Merlin was afraid.

Arthur had watched as the boy had stalked off. If Merlin was afraid then something was very wrong. He had to do something, but what could he do if he didn't know what was wrong? Gaius knew nothing, except it would seem that he suspected something was wrong as Arthur did. Who else would Merlin have talked to if something was bothering him? The answer took only seconds for Arthur to reach: Gwen.

* * *

It took him very little time to find the maid, as always she was in Morgana's chambers attending to her Lady.

"What do you want Arthur?" Morgana asked irritated, probably at the sight of him. Arthur held back a witty retort but answered, unusually for him, humbly.

"I need to talk to Gwen," he replied without sarcasm or irritation. "Is she around?" Morgana stared at him oddly for a second.

"Where is Arthur Pendragon and what have you done with him?" she smirked as if he had been trying to make a joke. He was starting to get impatient.

"I don't have time for this Morgana," he stated. "Can you just please get Gwen?" Arthur, the prince saying "please" seemed to inform Morgana that something was wrong, if not with the castle then with Arthurs mind. She called Gwen and the girl came running from somewhere in the back.

"Yes my Lady?" the girl asked hurriedly bowing a little at the presence of Arthur.

"Arthur would like to speak with you," the Lady replied passing Gwen a quizzical look which the maid reciprocated.

"Yes, sire?" she asked redirecting her question to the prince. He ran his hand through his hair and hesitated. They may realize that he was worried if he asked. He didn't really like the thought of Lady Morgana and Gwen knowing he was concerned for a servant but he shoved back his pride.

"I know that you and Merlin are friends, have you seen him? Has he talked to you recently?" he asked finally. Gwen's eyes widened.

"Is something wrong?" she replied a bit frantically. "I mean, yes I have. Just a little while ago. He didn't seem like himself, sire." Arthur sighed frustrated.

"But you don't know what's bothering him," he continued for her. The woman shook her head sadly. Arthur sighed. _He won't talk to me, Gaius or Gwen, _Arthur thought. This was just getting worse.

"I tried to say hello and he just ignored me. That's not like him," she replied.

"I was hoping that maybe he had talked to you," The look of worry on Gwen's face was only increasing with each word.

"He hasn't said anything to you? What about Gaius?" Arthur turned at the sound of Morgana's voice. He shook his head.

"Gaius isn't sure what's bothering him either," Arthur answered. Even Morgana looked worried. She always had a caring heart. "Thank you for your time. I'm sorry to bother you. If I find out what's wrong I'll let you know." He had directed that last bit towards Gwen though it was meant for Morgana as well. Arthur left the two women and wandered around the castle thinking. There had to be something he could do. Without realizing it, he had wandered to his own room. He entered his room deep in thought and closed the doors behind him. He leaned forward, placing his hands on the table as he would if he were coming up with a battle plan. However nothing came to him. He had no idea as to what he should do.

"Arthur…" the prince swung around at the quiet, almost non-existent sound of Merlin's voice.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed taking in the sight of the servant. The boy sat slumped against the wall, knees to his chest, eyes almost closed. Around him the floor was stained red, blood red. The torn, red soaked clothes only confirmed that Merlin was indeed bleeding, and badly. Arthur knelt down beside his servant and shook him gently. "Merlin… Wake up, Merlin."

But the boys closed eyes remained that way. Arthur quickly stood up and practically threw open his door. He looked down the hall and saw Gwen's retreating back as she carried a basket.

"Gwen!" Arthur called. The girl turned quickly and saw that it was Arthur speaking to her. She quickly tapped one of the other servants and whispered some words to her. Then the other servant girl nodded and grabbed the basket Gwen had been carrying and continued on her way. Gwen came quickly down the hall.

"What is it, sire?" she asked hurriedly. "Is it Merlin?" Arthur pulled her into his room and closed the door before answering.

"He's hurt," Arthur stated. He glanced over to the boy and it was then that Gwen saw him for herself. She gasped and rushed to the servant.

"Merlin, are you alright?" she asked putting a hand on the boys forehead. She looked at Arthur worried. "He's burning up."

"Gwen, I need you to go and get Gaius," Arthur stated. "He'll be able to help Merlin." She nodded.

"Yes, sire," she started on her way. Arthur caught her arm.

"Gwen," he paused unsure if he should speak but his worry for the boy overcame any noble attitude towards the Lords, "if you see Lord Sacrys, don't tell him anything."

"You think he's involved?" she asked. Arthur shook his head watching Merlin.

"No, I just don't want any undue worry," he lied. Then she nodded slowly and rushed out the door. Gaius would be here any minute and he couldn't treat Merlin if the boy was just sitting on the floor. Arthur grabbed everything off his table and put it elsewhere. Returning to Merlin he paused.

"Arthur," the boy moaned quietly. He still wouldn't open his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Arthur apologized in advance. Then he pulled the boy into his arms. Merlin cried out and tried to jerk away from whatever was causing him pain, but Arthur held onto him and brought him over to the table. He put him down as gently as he could. Merlin moaned and struggled a little bit before he became accustomed to the new position on the table.

Arthur's bedroom door flew open and Gaius hurried in carrying bandages and a basket of jars and vials. Gwen came in behind him with a bucket of water and a cloth. Arthur moved away giving the two room to work. Gaius quickly looked the boy over.

"Arthur, help me," Gaius stated. "I need to take of his coat." Arthur nodded and helped pull the boy into a sitting position where his coat could be removed. Immediately, Gaius took off the boy's shirt as well and the three stepped back almost in horror.

"How bad is it Gaius?" Arthur asked. He almost couldn't look at the boy, knowing the terrible wounds he'd see. Gaius had worked for almost a half hour on Merlin already trying to keep his condition from worsening.

"He's not too badly injured, sire," Gaius replied. "Most of the wounds are superficial, there to inflict pain. Whoever did this didn't want anyone else to realize the boy was injured at all. The whole point of such wounds is to cause as much pain as possible without causing too much actual harm. Whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing."

"Who could have done this?" Arthur asked glancing over to the servant still lying on his table. The boy had bandages wrapped around his arms, chest and abdomen. He almost looked like a mummy. Gaius shook his head.

"I'm not sure, sire," the physician replied. "He had bruises going back almost a week, a fractured wrist and rib going back about four days, burns going back at least three days, the wounds on his back which I can with almost certainty claim came from a whip go back about two days, the lacerations are recent. There is evidence of strangulation at the base of his neck and I wouldn't be surprised to hear that he'd almost been drowned." Arthur could feel anger welling up inside him.

"Who would do that?" he asked the anger in his voice obvious, "and to Merlin no less. He's harmless." Arthur couldn't sit. He started pacing. Gaius gave Arthur a look that Merlin had termed 'the Gaius,' and Arthur assumed it meant that he agreed.

"Sire, all I can tell you, is that all of these wounds were inflicted within the last week," Gaius stated, "and that he must be in a lot of pain right now. I've given him something to help him sleep and I've had to stitch up some of the lacerations. He should wake up in three hours." Arthur just continued to watch the boy in question. Every once in a while he would moan and say something incomprehensible. Whoever had dared to harm Merlin would pay dearly. First, however, Arthur needed to get the boy some time to rest.

"Gaius, when he wakes up would he be able to continue working?" Arthur asked. He hoped and prayed that Gaius would say no.

"Unfortunately," Gaius stated. "I would have to say he could. He would just need to take something for the pain. I know that isn't what you want to hear, sire, but I cannot lie."

"Then I need to somehow get him back under my care," Arthur stated. "If he's to get the rest he needs to fully recover, he cannot continue working for Lord Sacrys. As you said, he's calling Merlin out early and keeping him quite late." Gaius nodded in agreement.

"How do you plan on doing that, sire?" the old man asked.

"Perhaps my father can do something," Arthur stated. Gaius didn't look as enthused about the idea as Arthur had hoped he would. "What?"

"I'm not sure your father will understand, sire," Gaius explained.

"Well, right now he's the only option," Arthur replied. Gaius still didn't look too pleased about the idea but Merlin's condition didn't give him much choice.

* * *

"What is it Arthur?" the prince looked to the man standing beside his father and answered.

"I would prefer to speak to you in private," he answered. It would seem that his father and Lord Sacrys were engaged in a pleasant conversation. Of course, Arthur could not bring his concerns to his father about Merlin with the man here, in case it was he who had caused Merlin's suffering which seemed to be more and more likely with every passing second.

"Arthur, Lord Sacrys is a friend," his father stated. "You can speak your mind." Arthur sighed and glanced back at Gaius whom he had brought to explain Merlin's injuries.

"Well, father, I hoped to keep it a surprise, but I wish to go on a two day hunt the day after next. I'm hoping to bring back some game for the end feast with the visiting nobles," Arthur improvised. Gaius had been right, his father would not listen. "As you can see, now if I return with nothing, there may be some disappointment." His father laughed.

"Yes," Uther replied. "Well, I suppose you'll just have to make sure you catch something then." Arthur nodded and excused himself. Gaius stepped forward following Arthurs lead.

"Sire," he stated. Uther turned to his trusted advisor.

"What is it Gaius?" the man asked with some irritation.

"I just wished to inform you that while Merlin was going about his work he slipped and fell down a flight of stairs," Gaius lied quickly. Lord Sacrys lack of attention up to this point had told Arthur that he didn't really care about the feast. When Gaius mentioned Merlin's status, he seemed to take great interest in the subject. "He should be fine, my lord but requires a small amount of rest."

"When will he be able to return to work?" Lord Sacrys asked; there was something in his eyes. It was like a hunger, devoid of any compassion.

"I have given him a draught that will help him rest," Gaius continued. "He should wake up in three or four hours at which point he should be able to return to work." The lord nodded and Arthur's frustration grew.

"I appreciate your informing me of this matter," the lord replied. Gaius bowed to the king and left the room followed by Arthur.

"We have three hours," Arthur stated looking over to his servant.

"Possibly four," Gaius continued. Gwen bit her thumb nail as she paced.

"I can take him hunting with me that should take care of most of the rest of this conference but there are still almost six hours today that we will have to work with, let alone tomorrow," Arthur sat down and put his head in his hands. Gwen straightened.

"Your birthday's next month isn't it?" she asked. Arthur nodded not understanding where she was going. "The Lady Morgana always goes around this time to get your birthday gift. She and I could take Merlin under the pretense that she doesn't know what to get you this year." Arthur smiled.

"That might work, how long do you think that would take?" Gwen shrugged.

"Well, you already have most of the things we could get you in Camelot, we may just have to ride out to one of the neighbouring towns to see what kind of things they have, it could take the rest of the day," she stated smiling. Arthur nodded.

"Inform Morgana of Merlin's condition," he replied. "She'll make sure it takes all day." Gwen curtsied and left the room.

"How long is this conference supposed to last?" Gaius asked.

"Four more days, not including today," Arthur replied numbly. "We've only got two days covered. There are still two more. What are we going to do about tomorrow?" He placed his head in his hands and groaned.

"We'll think of something, sire," Gaius encouraged. "Perhaps in the morning I could send him out to get some very important herbs that I'm running out of. It may take him a while, and I'm sure he'll require someone to accompany him." Arthur nodded.

"I'll inform my father, and Lord Sacrys," he stated. "They'll take it better from me."

"I agree, sire," Gaius stated.

* * *

It was just after supper that Arthur was summoned by his father into the throne room. He caught up with Gaius and both gave each other a look as they entered the throne room together. Lord Sacrys stood to the left of Uther as they approached the throne. Uther's first question was directed at Gaius.

"Has the boy woken yet?" Uther asked. Gaius gave a small confused nod.

"Yes sire, he has," he answered.

"Did you not say that the boy would be able to work when he woke?" Again Gaius answered in the affirmative.

"Then where is he?" Uther's question was directed at both of them. It irritated Arthur slightly that his father kept calling Merlin 'the boy'.

"I don't know sire," Gaius stated. Arthur stepped forward.

"I'm sorry," he started. "I thought that Morgana had informed you. She was having trouble deciding what to get me for my birthday next month; you know how she always shops early so she won't forget. She took Merlin with her and Gwen to try and find something. She seemed to think he may have some idea as to gift ideas." Uther's frustration and anger lingered for a while, and then he softened, as he always did when Morgana was involved.

"I see," he replied. "Did she say when she may get back?"

"No," Arthur replied. "However, she did take a guard or two with her, so I'm assuming she left the city. They may not be back for a while." Uther nodded and dismissed Gaius and Arthur. As he was leaving, Arthur heard a short conversation between his father and Lord Sacrys.

"It's been almost a day without the boy, sire," Lord Sacrys stated. "I weary of this."

"The boy will be back tomorrow," Uther stated. "If you need anything ask my servant. He can get you what you require." The lord bowed and followed Arthur and Gaius out, muttering under his breath angrily. The lords ravings were quiet Arthur thought he heard the word 'murder.'

* * *

The next day Arthur made sure he got up early. It wasn't that hard, he hadn't slept well last night. He quickly dressed himself, something he rarely did and dashed off to Gaius and Merlin's chambers. The chambers were empty and a small note on the table informing Arthur that the two had gone to ask the king to excuse Merlin for the morning. On his way he bumped into Morgana who, winking, informed in Merlin hadn't been much help at all, he mostly sat around and did nothing and she'd had to find the gift herself.

"Thank you Morgana," Arthur stated. The Lady smiled.

"Arthur, if I didn't know better I'd swear that you cared about this boy," she replied smirking and walking away. Arthur almost called after her that it wasn't true, but remembered his aim for the morning and ignored her comment. He hurried to the throne room where he found Gaius and Merlin standing before Uther and Lord Sacrys. The man's constant appearance in matters concerning Merlin was really starting to get irritating.

"Yes sire, the herbs are most needed," the old physician was saying to the king. "He'd be gone for the morning, sire, the plants are located in the north forest." The king sighed.

"No one else could go?" he asked glancing to the Lord Sacrys.

"I would sire, but I've simply gotten too old," Gaius replied, "and none of the other servants seem to know where these plants are." Arthur intruded.

"Sire, the northern forests are dangerous these days," he stated. "Merlin shouldn't go alone. If you have no need of me I'd like to accompany him." He spoke as if Merlin was already going in the hopes that it may subtly sway his father. Uther sighed, whispered some words to the lord beside him and nodded at Arthur and Merlin. The three were immediately excused. Gaius led the trio back to his quarters and turned to speak with Arthur. Merlin ignored the both of them and started preparing for the task ahead of him.

"Gaius, I was supposed to tell my father," Arthur whispered so Merlin couldn't hear.

"Lord Sacrys had come to get him, I didn't have any choice," Gaius replied. Arthur crossed his arms.

"I'm just glad it worked out," he sighed.

"I'm afraid, sire, that all is not as well as we had hoped," Gaius began. "There is something you should see, ask him how he was injured." Arthur looked from Gaius to Merlin.

"Merlin," the boy stopped what he was doing and looked up at Arthur. "I know were injured so don't even try to deny it. What happened?" Merlin looked away as if he didn't want to speak about it.

"Gaius can tell you," he stated continuing his work. Gaius shook his head.

"No Merlin," Arthur stated. "I want to hear it from you." The boy stopped his work and put his hand to his head. Arthur started forward. "Merlin?" The boy moaned and paled. He dropped his hand and answered.

"I fell down the stairs," the boy stated, well that is what Arthur assumed. No one else had spoken so it had to have been Merlin. The voice though, had been nothing like he had heard from the boys lips ever before. It was depressed, quiet, inflectionless, and almost dead. And his eyes, Merlin's eyes had the same dead, glazed look. He stood like that a second before he put his hand back to his head and complained something about a head ache, his voice his own again. Gaius rushed to a shelf and pulled off a remedy for head pain and gave it to the boy.

"What was that?" Arthur asked. Gaius sighed with a look of worry in his eye. He seemed so tired.

"Before the Great Purge," he started, "it was common for sorcerers to enchant people to lie for them. These sorts of enchantments were eventually identified by symptoms the victim displayed. The first was that anytime the victim tried to tell the truth they were bombarded with severe head pain and the second was that when they lied for the sorcerer they didn't speak with their own voice."

"You think Merlin's been enchanted with this spell," Arthur asked glancing back at Merlin.

"Or something similar, unless of course he fell down the stairs into several sharp unsheathed swords that were on fire and some fool dropped a pile of whips on him which somehow lashed his back, and then while trying to get him from the flames half drowned him with their hands around his throat, yes I do think he has been enchanted," Gaius replied. "He cannot tell the truth about what really happened sire, and trying causes him great pain."

"Is there any way to break this enchantment?" Arthur asked. Gaius shook his head.

"Sometimes, those who were enchanted were freed over time, others were only freed after the death of the sorcerer who enchanted them, and others were never freed at all," Gaius answered.

"Then I will not ask him again and I will not allow anyone else to either," Arthur replied. He waited a second, watching the boy. Merlin had stopped what he was doing and was staring out the window at nothing in particular. "Merlin! Are you ready yet?" He called to the boy. Merlin shot to attention and grabbed the things he required. Then Arthur, followed by Merlin, marched out the door and started off to the northern forest to collect herbs.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Arthur turned to Merlin and noticed the pained expression on the boy's face. Merlin was pushing himself too hard, they were supposed to be allowing him to rest.

"Slow down Merlin," Arthur commanded, "and there are bandits out. I cannot very well let you go alone." Merlin shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. I mean why are you doing _this_?" Merlin repeated. Arthur watched him flail his arms out. "I'm not stupid, however many times you may say it. Yesterday, both Morgana and Gwen wouldn't let me do anything when according to them I was supposed to be there to assist in birthday shopping for you and now you're trying to keep me from pushing myself getting these herbs, herbs I'm certain I saw in abundance on Gaius shelves just last night."

"You're injured, Merlin, you need rest," Arthur stated. "Since you're not my manservant while Lord Sacrys is here, we had to get you a break in some more under handed ways. Now sit down before I make you." Merlin heeded Arthurs warning and leaned against a tree to take a break. There was an odd silence between the two.

"Thanks," Merlin offered quietly, breaking the lull. "I know I can't tell you what happened. I wish I could… I tried…"

"I know," Arthur replied. "I know you're clumsy oaf, but even you cannot be that badly injured by a fall down the stairs." Merlin laughed, one of the first genuine smiles on his face that Arthur had seen in a while. It gave him some small hope that Merlin would be fine.

"I think you slightly underestimate me," Merlin replied smiling. It was good to hear him joking again. His face fell. "But I did fall down the stairs that much is true. There's just more." He winced and grabbed his head. He started gasping to breathe.

"Merlin it is ok, you don't need to tell me," Arthur quickly interjected registering the signs. Slowly, Merlin relaxed.

"Sorry," the boy apologized. He stood and hurried off in the direction the plants were supposed to be. Arthur jumped up after him. There was no way he was letting that boy out of his sight.

* * *

"Getting the herbs too a little longer than originally planned," Arthur explained to his father, and Lord Sacrys. He looked down at the terrible state of his boots and up to about his knees on his trousers. "There was a swamp…" He stopped, hoping that it didn't require any more explanation.

"I see," his father replied disapprovingly. Merlin could barely contain his laughter as he stood behind Arthur. The prince could hear him trying to dearly to hold it in. Arthur was torn between wanting to hear Merlin's laugh for the boys own sanity sake, and dreading it for his own prides sake. It felt like old times. "Lord Sacrys, I know it was an unexpected turn of events but the boy is back." Arthur started to intrude, trying to think of something that Merlin had to do for him but he could think of nothing and had to close his mouth. Merlin was no longer laughing. Arthur turned back to make sure he was alright but the boy stood rigidly still.

"I understand, sire, that there are some things one cannot expect or change," Lord Sacrys stated. Arthur almost shivered, the nobles voice was cool and his eyes; the man couldn't take his eyes of Merlin. It made his stomach churn. The noble stood and stopped beside Merlin on his way out the throne room. It was subtle, and Arthur was sure his father didn't notice, but Lord Sacrys placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder and dug his fingers deep into Merlin's skin. Arthur almost winced as Merlin tried not to react, his eyes squeezed shut. Arthur immediately realized that the lord's fingers were right where one of Merlin's deeper wounds was. "I expect to see you boy, tidied, in my room in ten minutes." Arthur could see Merlin visibly pale and shiver.

"Yes my lord," he answered his voice barely loud enough for Arthur and Lord Sacrys to hear. The lord relaxed his hold and continued on his way out the throne room. Merlin shakily let the breath that he had been holding and locked eyes with Arthur for a second, before he turned and hurried off to assist Lord Sacrys. Arthur had never in all his life seen Merlin so afraid, yeah he'd joked about Merlin's fears when they were on a bandit hunt or quest, but never had the boy looked like he had just now.

"Arthur, you should get yourself cleaned up as well," Uther stated pulling Arthur back into the present.

"Yes sire," Arthur answered. He turned and started walking away.

"I wish you luck on your hunt tomorrow," his father called after him. Arthur ignored him and continued to his room. He changed out of his mud covered boots and trousers and put clean clothes. He sat down on his bed and clasped his hands together. It wasn't long before the sick twisted desire that had been in Lord Sacrys' eyes as he looked at Merlin came unbidden into Arthurs mind. He stood and paced trying to keep the throne room conversation from his mind. It was more difficult than he could have guessed. Unless he thought of something, Merlin would be working for the rest day for that twisted excuse for a noble. The minutes turned into hours as Arthur tried to come up with some sort of plan. It was nearing dinner and he still had thought of nothing. He was so deep in thought that he jumped as the door to his room opened. Gaius walked in hurriedly.

* * *

"Where's Merlin?" the old man asked. Arthur ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"There was nothing I could do," Arthur almost whispered. "He's with Lord Sacrys." Gaius took a moment to gather himself.

"He had some time to rest," the physician started. "Perhaps he'll be alright." Arthur shook his head.

"I have very little doubt that it's Sacrys who's harming him in the first place," Arthur replied sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Sire, surely…" Gaius had started but Arthur intruded.

"You should have seen the way he looked at him, Gaius," Arthur explained. "Sacrys' eyes, he never once looked away from Merlin. It was sick the hunger the man had; the desire in his eyes. That man is twisted. It was like he fed off causing suffering; and Merlin…" Arthur paused. "Merlin, he was frozen. He's usually so happy, but just the man's name seemed to suck the life right out of him."

"Then Merlin is in grave danger," Gaius informed Arthur, worry clear in his voice. "Arthur, the brutality has only gotten worse, beatings first, then breaking bones, then burning, then whipping, then cutting, then asphyxiation and drowning. I'm not sure this man can cause Merlin any more torture without killing him."

"I'm not sure I can do anything Gaius, not without accusing the man," Arthur replied. "My father will not listen to me without proof. He seems to have taken a liking to Lord Sacrys. I have nothing that could incriminate him. Short of kidnaping Merlin, I have no other options."

"Then perhaps," Gaius stated, "we should kidnap him."

"What?" Arthur asked.

"No truly, sire," Gaius clarified. "But we need to create a situation that only Merlin can solve, such as," Gaius paused for a second thinking, "the mystery of your missing armour."

"My armours not missing," Arthur stated confused. Was there something wrong with the man's mind?

"It's really quite simple Arthur," Gaius reiterated. "Everyone knows Merlin is forgetful, no one would think twice. I know for a fact the last time he handled your armour he had to haul it all over the castle before he found what he needed. If we hid your armour, who would know the difference?" Arthur was starting to see the brilliance that is Gaius.

"Gaius you are a genius," Arthur stated a smile breaking onto his face.

"I'm only thinking as Merlin would, sire," the physician replied. "I know it's not much but even if it just gets him away from the man for a short while…"

"No, I understand Gaius," Arthur assured. "Any time he's away means he's safe. And your right, Merlin is forgetful. He'd probably forget that he actually finished his job and try to do it over again. I'll find Merlin, Gaius. He'll be alright. Tomorrow we'll go hunting and then he's my servant again." Gaius smiled. "Does Merlin really think so underhandedly?" The old man only smiled, bowed and left Arthur to 'kidnap' Merlin. Arthur hurried off to where Lord Sacrys room as and knocked on the door.

* * *

"Lord Sacrys, its Arthur," he waited a short moment before the door was opened by the Lord's advisor.

"Ah, sire," the hunched over advisor seemed shifty as he bowed and opened the door wider. Arthur stepped into the room and felt a slight disorientation that quickly passed. "What can we do for you?" Lord Sacrys stood at the back of the room gazing out a window, completely ignoring Arthur.

"I'm looking for Merlin," Arthur stated. At Merlin's name the noble turned and looked Arthur in the eye. He almost missed it but there was a deep hatred in the man's eyes. "He seems to have misplaced some of my armour and I need it for training with the guard. I'm afraid he is the only one who would know where he left it."

"He was sent to get some things," Lord Sacrys hissed, his voice was cold and almost sent a shiver through Arthur. "When he gets back we'll send him your way." Arthur nodded, decidedly disappointed. He had hoped Merlin would be here. As he turned he caught sight of something and barely kept himself from reacting. He left the room, experiencing the disorientation again and the door closed behind him. He had seen several drops of blood on the floor.

"Oh dear," he turned towards the speaker, a maid who knelt on the floor cleaning up a spilled wine jug. "I'm so sorry, sire; it just slipped out of my hands. It made such a noise I'm so sorry," The girl explained with horror.

He hadn't heard a thing.

* * *

Arthur waited in his room for twenty minutes, watching the city out the window, before Merlin stumbled through his door. The boy looked tired, weak, and afraid. Merlin was generally paler than many people Arthur knew, but he had reached a ghostly complexion that inspired a lot of worry.

"You said I misplaced your armour," Merlin stated quietly. He stumbled back a little, looking unbalanced and almost ready to fall over.

"Sit," Arthur commanded. The boy hesitated before taking a seat.

"I didn't misplace your armour," Merlin sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Arthur.

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur instructed. Merlin closed his mouth and sat there for five minutes. "I know you didn't misplace my armour. I did, on purpose." The boy's expression went from confused to thankful in seconds.

"Thank you," Merlin offered quietly.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked. The boy remained silent, staring at the floor in front of him. Then he sighed quietly and pulled up one of his sleeves. There was a red stained white bandage wrapped around his forearm. Arthur gently held Merlin's arm as he unwound the cloth. Under the bandage were six deep horizontal cuts, three on his wrist alone.

"The other ones the same," he whispered. He looked up from his seat at Arthur who was crouched in front of him. His eyes were full of pain. The sight filled Arthur with anger and his grip on Merlin's wrist grew tight. The boy winced and Arthur immediately let go. He distanced himself from his servant, not wanting to bring more harm to him accidentally in his anger and sat on his bed, facing the boy.

"Damn him," Arthur cursed quietly. Lord Sacrys would pay dearly for doing this to Merlin. The boy started wrapping up the cuts again, to slow the oozing blood. Arthur understood now why Merlin was so pale; he'd lost enough blood as it was already. He got up and grabbed his bedroom key off his side table and started out of his room. "Merlin, I do not care what anyone says, you do not open this door for anyone but me. Do you understand?" The boy's eyes seemed unfocused but he nodded slowly.

"Where are you going?" he asked. He sounded like a terrified child, and considering the circumstances Arthur didn't want to leave him.

"I have to go get Gaius," Arthur replied. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Merlin tensed with fear but nodded bravely. Arthur closed his door and locked it. He made sure no one could get in without the key and then ran down the halls of the castle to find Gaius. He threw open the physicians door and found Gaius talking with Gwen.

"Arthur! Is Merlin alright?" Gwen asked. She had tears in her eyes.

"He's alive," Arthur replied. He turned his attention to Gaius. "He's lost a lot of blood. There are cuts on both his wrists." Gaius started grabbing things off shelves immediately.

"Gwen, you need to get some meats," Gaius started, "I don't care if you take them from the kitchens, Merlin's going to need them, and eggs, the hard boiled ones, and try to get some fruit." Gaius grabbed one last thing off the shelf.

"He's in my room," Arthur informed Gwen and the three hurried out of the physician's rooms. Gwen took off to the kitchens and Gaius and Arthur hurried to Arthur's rooms. Key in hand the two reached Arthur's quarters with great haste and Arthur unlocked the door. He threw open the door to find a terrified Merlin jumping to his feet, and then falling. Arthur jumped forward and managed the catch the boy before he hit the floor.

"Just a little dizzy," he slurred.

"It's aright Merlin," Arthur reassured. "Gaius is here. He'll do what he can." The first thing Gaius did was unwrap both of Merlin's arms and clean the wounds. With haste he applied some pasty stuff, Arthur recognized it from the first time having to treat Merlin as a coagulant to slow the flow of blood, and wrapped Merlin's arms with a new clean bandage. Arthur sat on his knees, never once letting go of his servant's ghastly, shivering form.

"He's still in shock," Gaius informed the prince. "We need to get him to eat while he's still awake. It'll help replenish the lost blood."

"Is there anything else you can do?" Arthur was nearly begging for a miracle cure. Gaius shook his head.

"This is all I have," he replied pulling out a small vial of clear liquid. "It'll make him sleep, but he has to eat first." As if she knew she was needed, Gwen rushed through the door carrying a basket of salt preserved meats, some bread, two boiled eggs, and a fresh picked variety of berries.

"Here," she stated putting the basket down. She seemed nervous. "I've never stolen from the kitchens before."

"Peel one of the eggs," Gaius instructed. Gwen set to work immediately. The old physician grabbed some berries and tried to get the boy to eat them. Merlin turned away from any form of food.

"I can't," he forced, his voice was failing him. Arthur held on to Merlin tighter.

"You have to Merlin," Arthur replied. "Please Merlin, just try." Merlin's unfocused gaze shifted to Arthur for a few seconds before allowing Gaius to feed him several berries, a slice of salted ham and half a boiled egg. Then he refused to eat again. Arthur started to talk to the boy again but Gaius laid a hand on Merlin's arm.

"It's alright," Gaius assured. "He's eaten something that will be enough." Gaius poured a couple drops of the clear liquid into Merlin's mouth and then packed the bottle away.

"He'll be alright?" Gwen asked cautiously.

"He's a fighter," Gaius replied. "I'm sure he'll be fine with some rest. I can officially say, sire, that he cannot work at least until morning. At such a time I can make a more determinant decision."

"Thank you, Gaius," Arthur replied with relief as he felt the boy go limp in his arms. He thought back to when he had gone to retrieve the boy from Sacrys rooms.

"Sire, you look like something is bothering you," Gaius spoke up as he packed his medicine bag.

"It's nothing really," Arthur stated. Perhaps he should tell Gaius anyway. "It's just, I went to Sacrys rooms to retrieve Merlin almost an hour ago, and when I stepped into his room there was this moment that I was dizzy and confused. It passed almost instantly. It happened again when I left."

"Was there anything else that occurred…"Gaius continued.

"Yes," Arthur started. "While I was in the room, a maid outside dropped a pitcher, but I heard nothing. When I left the room she was apologizing for all the noise it had caused and hoped that I hadn't been bothered. It was practically right outside the doors."

"He may be using a silence charm," Gaius stated thinking. "I've heard of such things causing disorientation as you described, and such a charm would prevent the sound travelling from one room to another."

"More magic," Arthur stated. Gaius nodded.

"But we should bring Merlin back to his room…"Gaius started but Arthur interrupted.

"I… I'll watch him tonight. I won't be able to sleep anyway. Never could before a hunt." The last bit was a half lie, but he couldn't take his eyes of Merlin, not for one second for fear that Lord Sacrys would snatch the boy back again.

"You'll make sure he eats when he wakes?" Gaius asked. Arthur nodded.

"Good night," Gwen curtsied and gently put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Sleep well Merlin." Then she left.

"We'll miss you at dinner," Gaius stated. "Don't worry. I'll come up with something to appease your father."

"Good night Gaius," Arthur affirmed. When the two were gone, he lifted the boy off the floor and placed him where he could sleep better, on Arthurs own bed. He wasn't planning on using it tonight anyway.

* * *

The next morning, Arthur found himself waking up to sunlight creeping through his window. At first he wondered why he was so stiff until he remembered all that had happened and realized that he'd fallen asleep one of his chairs. He glanced over to the bed and saw Merlin, still sleeping.

"Forgot to close the curtains," he moaned to himself. Then again, he usually had Merlin for that. The prince got up and blocked the rising sun from the room before he sat down beside Merlin. The boy was looking much better. He wasn't as pale and he seemed to be sleeping soundly. Arthur couldn't believe that he had fallen asleep himself. There was a quiet knock on the door and Arthur hurried over to open it.

"Good morning, sire," it was Gaius. Arthur grunted in reply. "Has he woken yet?"

"Not that I've seen," Arthur replied. Gaius looked back at Arthur with 'the Gaius' expression, it made him a little squeamish.

"Did you fall asleep?" he asked. Arthur squirmed a little.

"Perhaps," he answered truthfully.

"Good," the old man smiled and made his way to the bed to check on Merlin. Arthur sat down by his window and watched the castle courtyard buzz with maid activity.

"So, it wasn't a dream," Arthur turned towards the sleepy voice of his servant. He couldn't see him from where he was sitting, and he wanted so badly to go to him but held himself back. Gaius had to make sure the boy was ok, and Arthur didn't want to intrude, or perhaps he only told himself this to hide the truth from himself. Perhaps he actually cared about his servant.

"Here, Merlin, eat this," Gaius stated. Arthur could hear the love for the boy in the old physician's voice. He wondered for a moment if he had ever heard that in his father's voice. He could recall several occasions on which he had, however most of the time his father's voice held a small amount of sadness mixed with the caring tone. "You woke up last night then?"

"Yeah, Arthur was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him," Merlin stated. "He looked tired. I thought it had maybe been a dream… all of it…" his voice trailed away. Arthur got up and walked around the small dividing wall. Merlin was staring sorrowfully at the bandages around his wrists.

"Well Merlin," Arthur started trying to get the boys mind off the pains he was feeling. "I seem to recall having to get myself up this morning."

"I thought you said you didn't want me to wake you so early," Merlin retorted quietly. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

"That's true because usually it goes something like this," Arthur walked over to the window and threw open the curtains. "Rise and shine!" Merlin groaned and threw the blankets over his head trying to avoid the sunlight filtering through the window. The boy started to laugh.

"It sounds stupid when you say it," Merlin quipped from under the blankets.

"I said exactly like you do every bloody morning," Arthur challenged.

"Sure, but your you and I'm me," Merlin replied.

"What difference does it make? It always sounds stupid," Arthur replied.

"Well you're a prat," Merlin stated as he ducked out from under the blankets long enough to chuck a pillow at him.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Gaius stepped back as Arthur walked up to the bed and yanked the blankets off the bed. He jumped onto the bed and practically threw Merlin off the side. The boy lay on his back on the tile laughing.

"Arthur! How come you can throw pillows at me and I can't throw them at you?" Merlin whined starting to wheeze from laughing.

"Oh, I suppose now that you mention it, it is unfair," the prince replied, "except for that I'm the prince. That bit changes everything! Just stay down there and don't you dare tell anyone you slept in my bed." But his antics had done their job. Merlin was shaking he was laughing so hard.

"I… Can't… I can't breathe," the boy had trouble getting the words out between fits of laughter. Arthur sat on his bed listening to the boy as he practically rolled on the ground trying to breath he was laughing so hard. It made him laugh himself. He gave Merlin a good long second before informing him of the day's plans.

"Now, Merlin," the prince stated finally getting over his own set of chuckles. "We, as in you, I, and several other men of my choosing are going on a hunt that I'm going to make last for two days. Not that I'll really have to try; with you blundering around it would take us a week to catch anything substantial." The boys laughing fit ceased immediately.

"But Lord Sacrys…" Merlin paled a little saying the name.

"Forget Lord Sacrys," Arthur spat. "The man's a fiend. You're coming with me hunting."

"Sire," Gaius started. Both boys looked over to him practically having forgotten he was there. "Merlin is fit to leave, but any more trouble and the stress on his body will require extensive rest and recuperation. I would suggest that you leave without saying that you're taking Merlin. If you're gone your father won't be able to push leaving him here."

"Then who will tell him when Lord Sacrys demands to know where Merlin is?" Arthur stated.

"Arthur…" Merlin tried to butt in.

"I can, sire," Gaius stated. "I may not be a noble but your father does count me as a friend. I'm sure he'll accept my word and leave it be."

"Arthur…"

"Thank you Gaius," Arthur replied ignoring Merlin's attempts to get his attention. "We'll leave as soon as we possibly can. The others know their coming and are probably up by now."

"Arthur!" Merlin almost shouted. When Arthur finally turned to acknowledge him he saw the worry and frustration on the boy's face.

"What is it Merlin?" Arthur asked exasperated.

"I… I can't go with you," he answered quietly.

"Merlin, I'm the bloody prince," Arthur explained. "You are my servant, you do what I say. We are going on a hunt." Arthur turned thinking the matter was closed when Merlin spoke up again.

"He's noticed," Merlin stated. Both Arthur and Gaius turned back to the boy. "Sacrys, he's knows what you're doing. It's made him angry."

"So?" Arthur pulled his crossbow out from a mountain of clothes. "He can't veto my orders, Merlin. If I say you're coming with me then you're coming with me." The boy started to speak again but closed his mouth with a look of concern and resolution. "Well, come on!" Merlin turned to Gaius and gave him a look and Arthur wasn't sure what to make of it. The old physician half nodded and the two of them looked at Arthur who looked between the two confused. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Merlin replied.

"Well then, get moving," Arthur ordered exasperated. Merlin jumped forward and started down to the kitchens to get food for the hunt. Gaius put a hand on Arthurs arm keeping him from leaving.

"He does need to rest," Gaius stated. "I don't want to scare him but he is in really bad shape. I'm afraid too much more stress and he'll crack, not just physically." Arthur nodded solemnly.

"I'll look after him," he replied. "Don't worry Gaius, he'll be fine." The old man nodded, though his expression seemed to say something different.

"He needs to eat," Gaius continued. "What he ate last night and this morning wasn't much. He needs to eat more if he is to recover, and here," Gaius handed him a vial of a sludgy brown liquid, "he'll need to drink this before he goes to sleep." Arthur couldn't imagine how disgusting the stuff must taste but he nodded.

"Be careful of Sacrys," Arthur stated. "If Merlin's right, he won't take what you have to say well. He may attack the messenger." Gaius grabbed the rest of his medical gear.

"If Merlin's right, then I do not think it is I who should be worried," Gaius commented before leaving Arthurs room leaving the prince to confuzzle his way through what Gaius actually meant.

* * *

"Merlin, Fredrick here will take care of that," Arthur stated seeing Merlin attempting to feed the horses. The boy glanced at the second servant Arthur had brought on the trip and reluctantly handed over the job. "Sit down by the fire and eat something. That's an order." Merlin started slowly to the fire watching Arthur the whole way. He paused beside the prince.

"If you keep taking my jobs away from me someone will know something's up," he advised before he continued to the fire and sat down. Arthur followed him.

"You're supposed to be resting," Arthur stated throwing some salted pork at the boy. Merlin held it oddly for a second then started to rip off small pieces and eating them.

"I don't like doing nothing," Merlin stated looking around the camp. Of all the eight people who had come the only ones who were sitting were Merlin and Arthur. "It makes me feel useless."

"Merlin, you are useless," Arthur replied. The boy actually looked somewhat hurt at Arthur's comment, but said nothing of it. For a long strained second neither of them said anything. "Here, Gaius said you had to drink this before bed." Arthur threw the bottle of gross sludge and Merlin who clumsily caught against his chest. He eyed it suspiciously.

"What is it?" he asked slowly. Arthur shared this sentiment.

"No idea," Arthur replied. "But if Gaius wanted to kill you I'm sure he would have done it a long time ago." That didn't seem to comfort Merlin at all. The prince smiled ruthlessly. "Bottoms up!" Merlin hesitantly uncorked the vial and scowling quickly downed the bottle.

"Ugh! That is disgusting," Merlin exclaimed holding his hand over his mouth. Arthur laughed at the boy's misfortune and then threw a water skin at him.

"Have a drink," he offered. Merlin gladly drank the water.

"I would never wish that ghastly taste on any one," Merlin sputtered. "Except maybe you."

"Hang on!" Arthur exclaimed. "You can't say that. I could put you in the stocks!" Merlin smirked.

"Just being honest, sire," he mock bowed. "I'd prefer the stocks to hunting any day." Arthur mock glared at him.

"You are just…" Arthur paused unable to think of a word.

"Brilliant, amazing," Merlin started. Arthur threw an empty pot at him. "Ow!" Silence fell over the fire as Merlin rubbed his head.

"It is…" Arthur started then paused. He ignored the part of him that wished to be superior and greater in the eyes of everyone and continued. "It is nice to have you back." Merlin smiled a little.

"It's good to be back," he replied. "I mean, at worst you're a prat," Arthur threw a glare, "Sacrys…" Merlin stopped and ran his hand over his wrist and looked away.

"Go get your bed roll and go to sleep," Arthur stated hoping something to do would get the boys mind off the 'noble Lord Sacrys.' Merlin stood almost in a trance and did as he was told. Arthur followed suit not long after and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Arthur!" The prince was rudely awakened by a loud cry and opened his eyes. The glint off something metallic startled him before, was that Merlin, jumped over him taking down whoever had been holding the blade. Arthur stood quickly and grabbed his sword jumping after the two. Whoever had been there to assassinate him attacked Merlin and Arthur, as quickly as he could determine which body belonged to which person, ran the assailant through. The man shuddered as Arthur pulled out the blade and kicked him over.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked keeping his eyes and sword pointed at the assailant. The boy moaned and coughed. Arthur took his eyes off the assailant for one second to glance at the boy. In that second, an arrow whizzed by his person and struck the man in the chest, and Arthur noticed that the assailant was not the only injured person in the camp. Merlin, pale as a ghost, had a short handled knife sticking out of his chest. "Merlin!"

"Sire, are you alright?" one of the hunters asked hurriedly. Arthur didn't even answer the question.

"Get your horse ready immediately. Take a message back to Camelot as quickly as you can. We were attacked at night and Merlin is badly injured," he ordered quickly. The man jumped up as fast as he could and did as he was told. "Fredrick! Get another horse ready. I'm taking Merlin back." The servant boy bowed and hurried off.

"What should we do, sire?" asked one of the other men. Arthur looked up and noticed the rest of the group was awake. He looked back down to Merlin.

"I need something to stop the bleeding," he stated. One of the men grabbed some cloth and gave it to Arthur. "After we leave, you'll need to follow. Take that with you." Arthur motioned to the dead assailant.

"Sire, your horse is ready," Fredrick answered. Arthur nodded.

"Get him on," Arthur stated standing, leaving the boy on the ground. Carefully, several of the hunters picked Merlin up and sat him on the horse. Arthur quickly mounted behind the boy. "Merlin, are you still here?"

"Where else should I be?" he asked weakly. Arthur held him tight and urged the horse forward as fast as Merlin could handle.

* * *

When Arthur rode through the gates of Camelot with an unconscious Merlin, he was greeted by guards and Gaius.

"Sire, the king wishes to speak with you immediately," one of the guards stated. Arthur ignored them and immediately carried Merlin to Gaius chambers at which time, once he was certain the boy was in good hands, he went to answer his father's summons. When he stepped into the throne room his father got off his throne.

"Arthur," the king stated relieved that the prince was indeed alive. "If you are injured we can hear you tale later…" Arthur looked down and saw blood on his shirt and hands.

"No father," Arthur replied. "I am not injured, the blood is Merlin's." His father seemed relieved that his son was not injured and sat back down on his throne.

"Merlin? Is the boy…" it was if his father struggled for the words, "alright?" Arthur knew his father didn't think too highly of servants, but his lack of worry for Merlin's life was bothersome.

"I don't know," Arthur replied. "It's too early to tell."

"I'm sorry," his father offered. His father had always had a lack of empathy towards others, especially servants. "The messenger you sent said you were attacked in the night." Arthur nodded.

"It is as he said," Arthur answered. "I was only awakened near the end of the attack, actually most of the camp awoke at the same time as I. Merlin would know more; he woke earlier and alerted us to the intruder."

"We shall have to speak with him then," Uther replied. "Do you know who it was?"

"It was too dark to identify him then, and it was more important to bring Merlin back for medical attention," Arthur looked up to Lord Sacrys, who looked disappointed, again at his father's side. "The rest of the group is returning with the assailant's body."

"He is dead then," Uther commented.

"Yes, by my own hand," Arthur elaborated.

"Then all is concluded as could be," Uther smiled. "I'm glad you're alright. When the boy wakes up I want to know what all happened."

"Why was the boy with you in the first place?" Arthur turned to face Lord Sacrys. "The physician said the boy had gone with you."

"Merlin may have been assigned to serve you this week, Lord Sacrys," Arthur stated, "but he is my manservant and I decided to take him with me."

"Arthur, he should have stayed behind," Uther reprimanded. "He was to serve the whole week. He was taken away enough by Morgana and Gaius." Arthur tried to reign in his frustration at the two men.

"Father, it was Merlin who alerted the rest of our group to the presence of the intruder, who I believe was there to kill me," Arthur replied. "Had he not been there, I would most certainly be in his place at this moment, if not dead."

"Then I am glad he went along," Uther elaborated. "However, that does not negate that you disobeyed a decision of mine."

"I understand that you wanted to portray good will to Lord Sacrys and I agree that visiting nobles should have someone to attend them while they visit Camelot," Arthur stated, finally speaking his mind. "Merlin, however, is my servant and I would ask that you never reassign him again."

"He's just a servant Arthur, and from what I hear there are many better than he," Uther replied in his angry father tone.

"He may be just a servant, and he may be a poor one," Arthur stated. "There's very little that would say otherwise, but he has this way of being exactly where I need him exactly when I need him."

"He's always late!" Uther exclaimed. "I've heard you complain, he's never there when you need him."

"That's not what I mean," Arthur explained frustrated. "Like last night, if he hadn't been there I wouldn't be here. Even back when I met him, the witch that disguised herself as Lady Helena, it was Merlin who simply was in the right place at the right time. The chalice given to me by King Bayard, it was Merlin who informed us it was poisoned. On many of my quests and trips, if trouble befell us it was Merlin who happened to see a danger that I and my men did not and warn us. He may not be there when my shirts need washing or my armour needs cleaning. But he has always been there when my life was at risk and he has been the one to take that risk if he could." Uther sighed.

"I admit, he has been loyal," the king resigned. The doors to the throne room opened and a guard introduced the hunters into the hall.

"Sire," the first man bowed. "This is the body of the assassin who stole into our camp." The other hunters came forward carrying the body on a slab of wood. Arthur watched the body pass him and recognized it.

"Lord Sacrys," Arthur started. "That is your trusted advisor, what was his name?" The Lord went pale as he saw the body of the man, who had stood by his side, come forward.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther raged turning to Sacrys. The whole court suddenly erupted in talk and horror. All at once Arthur remembered Gaius cryptic words.

"_If Merlin's right, then I do not think it is I who should be worried," _the physician had said. That was what he and Merlin had been worried about.

"It was you," Arthur stated quietly. The whole court suddenly silenced as if they all knew something was coming.

"What Arthur?" Uther asked.

"It was you," Arthur repeated, "Lord Sacrys. Your man was under your orders."

"Do you have any proof?" Uther demanded.

"I have conjecture," Arthur stated. "It may not be proof but Merlin isn't awake yet so he cannot collaborate."

"The boy would never be able to collaborate anything," Sacrys stated. "Even if there was some connection to me, the boy's testimony is useless simply because he is a servant."

"Perhaps he is just a simple servant," Arthur stated. "But his is my servant and if there is one thing my father taught me well it is that you look after your own. Merlin is under my care and you were torturing him." The noble hissed at the prince.

"Arthur you cannot go making accusations like this," Uther started. Arthur refused to back down.

"Have you seen the injuries Merlin has sustained over this last week?" Arthur asked. "He's been beaten, burned, whipped, cut, drowned, strangled and who knows what else. Gaius will confirm this."

"He could have gotten such wounds from anyone," Lord Sacrys answered in defence. "Besides the boy will tell you it was not I."

"He'll say he fell down the stairs," Arthur replied. "I've already asked him how he got wounded and that was his answer."

"Then why do you say it was Lord Sacrys if the boy denies that it was?" Uther asked impatiently.

"Because Merlin has been enchanted to do so," Arthur answered. "Gaius himself saw the signs and determined it. Merlin cannot answer truthfully about how he acquired his wounds."

"You're accusing Lord Sacrys of magic," Uther stated unsure if he had heard correctly.

"Yes," Arthur replied. "Gaius has also confirmed the presence of a silence charm on Lord Sacrys' rooms. He tortured Merlin in our castle and no one heard a thing because of his magic."

"Arthur, that is enough," Uther announced. "You have gone too far."

"Perhaps, but my servant is in Gaius chambers right now, bleeding to death, covered in wounds that he cannot answer for, just trying to answer causes him severe pain," Arthur summarized. "I knew something was going on so I tried to keep him where I knew he was safe, as is my duty, with Morgana and Gwen, with Gaius, with myself. There is only one person who has expressed any displeasure with Merlin's absence and that was Lord Sacrys. Then I find myself being attacked in my sleep while I'm on a hunting trip and it is Merlin who saves my life. I don't see any other possible answers."

Lord Sacrys was practically boiling he was so angry. In his rage, he revealed himself.

"You shall pay for your insolence!" He raged. The man uttered words that meant nothing to anyone in the court except that they were words of magic. Arthur was hit by some unseen force and thrown off his feet. The man turned on Uther who, despite his older age, was quick enough to draw his sword and plunge it into the noble's chest. Lord Sacrys fell slowly to his knees in shock and then to the floor.

"The sorcerer is dead," Uther proclaimed before leaving his throne to check on his son.

* * *

"How is he Gaius?" Arthur's eyes slowly opened to see his own bedroom.

"He'll be fine, sire," Gaius answered. Arthur tried to sit up and see what was going on. "You need to stop worrying."

"But you're sure," Uther continued. "This is a long time for someone to remain unconscious after a simple head injury. He's not cursed?"

"He isn't cursed, sire," Gaius continued. "He wasn't just hit by the magic his head also had a nasty crack on the floor. But he will be fine, he just needs to rest and come around himself."

"Father…" Arthur rasped. The king came into Arthurs view not seconds later. He was obviously worried.

"Arthur," Uther leaned against the foot board relieved. "You're finally awake."

"My head really hurts," Arthur stated not quite in his right mind.

"You hit it fairly hard, sire," Gaius responded. Arthur couldn't quite remember to what Gaius was referring but having hit his head fit with the headache he was experiencing.

"Where's Merlin? He should get me some breakfast," the prince waved his hand and sunk lower into his bed. He almost fell back asleep when he heard the two men talking again.

"He doesn't remember," Uther stated a little worry crawling back into his voice. He'd forgotten? What had he forgotten?

"It'll come in time, sire," Gaius replied. Arthur opened his eyes.

"What don't I remember?" he asked. Neither of them made a move to answer. He sat up slowly. "Well? Come on. I have a right to know." Uther looked over to the old physician.

"Would it do him harm?" he asked Gaius.

"I cannot say, sire," Gaius replied. "That is for him to decide when he remembers, what he does with the information."

"What are you not telling me?" Arthur demanded. Uther nodded.

"If you think it's alright, you tell him," the king replied. "That boy is your responsibility." Gaius nodded and the king left the room.

"What?" Arthur repeated.

"Arthur, Merlin is still in a very dangerous condition," the old man informed him. The worry and fear for the boy in his voice sent fear down Arthurs own spine. What was wrong with Merlin?

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Since you brought him back from that hunting trip he hasn't woken," Gaius answered. "I've done what I can but the rest is up to him. He can no more bring you breakfast than he could open his eyes and bid you good day."

"What happened? What hunting trip?" Confusion multiplied as Gaius continued to try and explain.

"The trauma may have affected your short term memory," Gaius observed. "Merlin was injured on a hunting trip two days ago. There was a man who tried to kill you while you slept. Merlin was awake and tackled the man. You killed the assailant but not before he stabbed Merlin in the chest. He might have been fine if not for his other injuries…" Gaius trailed off.

"What other injuries?" Arthur was really becoming concerned. What had he all missed?

"Sire," Gaius started. "I think for now you should rest. I'll tell you when you later." Arthur swung out of bed, a little dizzily, and grabbed Gaius arm, keeping him from leaving.

"Gaius, tell me what's going on," he requested, almost begged. The old physician sighed and started from the beginning.

"Almost two weeks ago now, your father held a conference which all of the nobles were invited. Of all these Lords there is only one that is of any concern, Lord Sacrys," Gaius started.

"Why do I hate that name?" Arthur asked intruding on Gaius tale. Gaius smiled.

"You have good reason," Gaius replied although cryptically. "Lord Sacrys did not bring a servant to attend him during his stay and your father reassigned Merlin to serve him."

"And I just agreed?" Arthur asked not really believing the story.

"You didn't want to," Gaius replied. "From what I recall you opposed it most vehemently. Your father got his way, however. Merlin attended Lord Sacrys not even a day before I noticed the changes in his behaviour. You noticed quite quickly yourself. About the sixth day you finally found out what was wrong. You found Merlin in your room covered in wounds. He had bruises, broken bones, burns, lashes, cuts and several other medical issues."

"What?!" Arthur started pacing in a bit of a rage.

"Arthur calm down or I won't finish," Gaius threatened. Arthur watched the old man for a second before sitting down on his bed.

"I'll try to remain calm," Arthur relented. "Continue."

"I treated his wounds, and by then you suspected that Sacrys was somehow involved. We, you, I, and Gwen, schemed up ways to keep him in our care so he couldn't be harmed again. When he finally woke you asked him what happened and he lied. He didn't lie because he wanted to he lied because he had been enchanted to be unable to tell the truth," Gaius continued.

"I should have guessed magic would be in there somewhere," Arthur muttered.

"He went with Gwen and Morgana shopping for your birthday gift," Gaius regaled, "he went herb searching with you for me. Then for several hours we didn't know what to do to keep him in our care until we 'misplaced' your armour. You went to retrieve him to 'find' it, and you experienced what I later realized was a silence charm placed on Lord Sacrys room. Merlin wasn't there, but later he came to your room disoriented and weak. He had several cuts on both his forearms and was practically bled out." Arthur moaned and put his head in his hands.

"I cannot believe I let it go that far," he whispered frustrated.

"There wasn't much you could do," Gaius reassured. "He stayed in your room that night and the day after the two of you went on a hunting trip you planned to keep him away for two days. However, that night someone slipped into your camp and tried to kill you. Merlin woke up and stopped the intruder before he could but got stabbed for it. You stabbed the assailant yourself but not in time to save Merlin. You brought him back as quickly as you could and I did what I could. I wasn't there, but I heard that the man who attacked you in the camp was a man that came with Lord Sacrys as an advisor and you accused Sacrys of being the man who tortured Merlin. He turned out to be a sorcerer and he threw you across the throne room. Your father stabbed and killed him. You've been unconscious since then." Arthur sat quietly for a second.

"But Merlin's alive?" he asked. Gaius nodded.

"Barely," the physician replied. "The trauma of being tortured coupled with the shock of being stabbed was a little too much for him physically and mentally. He's recuperating physically, but it's his mind that I'm worried about."

"I want to see him," Arthur demanded as he stood.

"Arthur," Gaius started but the prince stopped him.

"Gaius, I need to know he's alright," he clarified. The old man sighed and led the prince to his quarters where Merlin was. The boy lay very still on the small cot in Gaius quarters. He looked as though he would wake any moment, for he was no more pale that he normally was. Arthur pulled up a chair beside the cot and sat down. He barely noticed the knock at the door as he watched the boy and hoped he would wake.

"The king summons you, Gaius," it was one of his father's guards.

"Arthur," Gaius came behind the prince. "Watch him will you?" Arthur nodded at the old physician and stayed with Merlin as Gaius left with the guard to see the king. Arthur waited for what seemed like hours, sitting, pacing, looking out the window.

"Ow," Arthur spun around quickly hearing the weak sound of Merlin's voice. The boy's eyes opened slowly.

"Merlin," the prince exclaimed. "You're finally awake." The boy rolled over and covered himself with the blanket.

"No, I'm sleeping," he replied. Arthur didn't find it amusing.

"Even if you were sleeping," he bit back, "it's time to wake up." Merlin moaned.

"I don't want to," the boy grumpily replied. "You can't make me."

"I'm the prince I can make you," Arthur stated pulling at the blankets Merlin was fervently holding on to. "You seem better."

"I feel like," Merlin started looking up at the ceiling letting Arthur steal the blanket, "we've done this before."

"You being injured or blanket theft?" Arthur asked. Merlin gave him this awkward look that he assumed was to mean the boy thought the prince was crazy.

"I know I've been injured before Arthur," he answered. "Blanket theft obviously."

"You think that I've stolen your blanket before," the prince asked incredulously. Merlin looked back to the ceiling.

"No," the boy started. Then something seemed to come back to him. "No, you stole your blanket from me. Just yesterday…" the boy trailed off.

"Merlin, you and I were unconscious for two whole days. We didn't do anything yesterday," Arthur tried to explain but the boys mind was far away.

"Is it over?" Merlin asked quietly. He looked very afraid and refused to look at Arthur. "Is he gone?" Arthur knew what Merlin was referring to and for one small moment of his life he allowed what he was really thinking and feeling to show.

"Yes Merlin," Arthur replied. "He's gone, and he will never hurt you again." The boy seemed relieved.

"Thank you," Merlin's sincerity reached deep into Arthur's heart.

"Don't worry Merlin," Arthur reassured, "I'm the only tyrant you need to worry about from now on." Then the prince left the boy and returned to his room, assured that Merlin would indeed be fine.

THE END

It is uncharacteristic for Arthur to say something like 'free as a bean,' however, it struck my funny bone and I couldn't help but put it in.


End file.
